Enchanted
by XjsprvrlrkclctrsfrcsskyptchnrX
Summary: I couldn't help but blush. He likes me. HE, likes, ME. ME. PIPER. I smiled and looked into his eyes. He gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead and said, "I was enchanted to meet you."


**Hey, this is another JASPER fanfic. Its a songfic so... yeah... :D ENJOY! co-written by xFP21  
><strong>

ENCHANTED by Taylor Swift

It was a cold and chilly night. I was in a bar with Annabeth, Rachel, Gwendolyn and Hazel. They were making jokes and having fun, yet I wasn't. I nod and smiled but it wasn't real. I was faking it. I don't know why, but I feel incomplete. We were there for 3 hours already and I'm still not having fun. Not until THEY entered.

They were a group of guys. Some were tall, some were buff. Some were thin, some were fat. But one guy there was perfect. He had this closed-cropped blonde hair. And his electric blue eyes. His height was okay. And his body was built perfectly. He was stunning, attractive and BEAUTIFUL.

I was in awe. I was shocked. He looked into my direction and smiled. I couldn't help but to blush and turn back to the girls. The feeling I had before faded away with his smile.

I turned back again to his direction, he was still looking at me. His eyes met mine and asked, _'Have we met?' _

I shook my head and directed my gaze away from him to the bar. From the corner of my eye, I saw his shadow make its way to me. I clenched my fist and my heart beats fast. He tapped my shoulder and I looked at his electric blue eyes. We gazed for a minute and he started to say, "Hi. I'm Jason, you?"

"P-piper." I stuttered and held out my hand.

He shook it and a playful grin appeared on his face, "Well, Piper. You look cute when your nervous."

I blushed and he started to laugh. I gave him my award winning glare and started to laugh too.

"Nice to meet you." He exclaimed.

"You too." I gave him my heart-warming smile.

We talked and talked until it was midnight. His friends called him and asked him to go home already. I looked at him sadly, "You're leaving me already?"

He gave me a grin and said, "Yes. But I'll find you. I know it."

I smile and gave him a nod. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed and he smiled. We gazed into each other's eyes when his friends called him again. He turned back, leaving me smiling and blushing.

After Jason left, the girls and I left too. We walked home. They were in front of me walking a block ahead and I was at the back. Grinning at myself and reminiscing my moment with Jason. I arrived at the apartment a few moments later, after the girls. I saw them already in bed. I sighed and walked to my bed. I jumped in and closed my eyes. Few minutes later, my eyes opened by itself and started to think. _'Does he love someone else? How will he find me? What does he think of me?' _I started to ask endless questions in my head. I was up until 2 A.M. I sighed and stood up. I paced around the living room. I wished he was here. I wish he'll knock on my door and tell me, '_Hey, it was enchanting to meet you.' _

(Morning)

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. All I could think about was him. I was tired and still took a shower and changed into my running clothes. I went out onto the empty street. I jogged for 2 minutes around the neighborhood when I saw THEM.

It was Jason jogging with a girl. She has long and black hair, tied into a neat bun. She has a fair skin and brown eyes. She has a perfect body. She was beautiful. Once again, I felt myself being dragged down to the pits of Tartarus. It seems to me that she was talking to Jason and she has this seductive smile on her face. I looked at myself.

I was wearing a blue sweatshirt and a blue pair of jeggings. I was in a white Nike and my hair was in a messy ponytail. I looked hideous. I couldn't let him see me like this. Wait.. Why do I care? He doesn't like me. He has that girl. I sighed and continued to run. I was halfway into passing them when Jason caught my eye. He smiled and I gave him a cold and hard stare. He tilted his head to his side and asked me, _'What's wrong?'_ I continued to jog and when I passed them he grabbed my arm and faced my to him.

"Hey." He smiled. I yanked my arm off but he was strong.

"Jason?" The girl looked and faced us, "who's she?"

"Reyna, Piper. Piper, Reyna." He introduced

"Hello, _Piper_." She hissed and I flinched a little. "Can _WE _continue our run now, Jason?"

"Uhh, yeah. Maybe later. Right now, I gotta talk to Piper." He dragged me away from Reyna and I stared at him. He ignored Reyna, for ME. Me, Piper. I couldn't help but to blush. He caught me blushing and smiled. "Why are you blushing there?"

"Uhh, nothing." I said

"Oh, you little sneak." He teased, "tell me."

"Its nothing." I lied

"Come on. Do you wanna get tickled our what?" And right on cue he tickled my tummy and I started laughing loudly.

"Stop. Stop. Stop Jason." I begged, "Fine. I'll tell you."

He stopped and made me breathe a little. "Okay. So.. I-I-"

"You what?" He interrupted

"I thought.. that.. Reyna.." I said

"Reyna what? Is my girlfriend?" He asked

"Yeah." I dropped my gaze on him. He cupped my chin and directed my eyes to his.

"Piper. No. I don't have somebody yet." He admitted

"No?" I asked in disbelief

"No." He confirmed, "I'm waiting for a girl."

I whimpered and pushed his hand away from my face and ran faster. He caught up, grabbed my shoulders and made me face him.

"Piper. No. No. I'm waiting.." His voice faltered and I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm waiting for.. for.. You." He admitted. I choked on my breath and started to cough, LOUD. He patted my back until my breathing was even and started laughing. I gave him my _shut-up_ glare and he became sober.

"Piper, when we were there at the bar last night, I started to.. fall for you." He said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. Really."

I couldn't help but blush. He likes me. HE, likes, ME. ME. PIPER. I smiled and looked into his eyes. He gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead and said, "I was enchanted to meet you."

**HOOORAAAY! JASPER FTW! :D R&R please. R&R :D THANKYOU FOR READING!**


End file.
